Lick and suck
by Amitew
Summary: Kaito deja a Miku y Len dice querer comer helado para animarle. El postre de Kaito se volverá favorito para ambos/ Yaoi. Lemmon. One-shoot.


Kaito POV

No lo puedo creer. Lo veo y no lo creo. ¿En serio eres tan gilipollas Kaito? Sí, lo soy. Me ha estado engañando. Oh, no es que no me lo esperase, pero me siento mal por haber estado aguantado tus estúpidos caprichos de niña pequeña. De alguna forma me siento aliviado. Supongo que, después de todo, no te amaba como creía.

-Miku, hemos acabado-te digo, con una sonrisa. No puedo evitarlo, la situación me hace gracia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Kaito por favor!

-Oh, ¿en serio preguntas? Hemos estado un mes sin vernos porque decías que necesitabas "espacio" y te vi la semana pasada besándote con Gakupo. Además de que llevo mucho tiempo aguantando tus deseos caprichosos-eres tan estúpida, pero me hace feliz que rompamos.

-¡No lo entiendo Kaito! ¡Voy a cambiar, en serio! ¡Yo te quiero! ¡Créeme!-sí, claro, eso es lo que me dijiste hace unos días, pero era mentira. La verdad, no me importa. Tus palabras ya no me hacen daño.

-Hemos acabado. ¿Sigues sin entenderlo?-me estás irritando.

-¡Pues no, Kaito! Piensas hacer esto ahora, pero luego me dirás que me echas de menos. ¡Ya verás! ¡Te odio!-Seh, seh. Acabemos con esto ya. Tú no haces más que mirarme con rabia, como si fuera mi culpa

-Te aseguro que no voy a volver. Puedes hablar con tus amigos, con los míos, conmigo, pero no volveremos- Te quedas con la boca abierta, yo sigo con mi sonrisa. Me siento feliz.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Kaito? ¡No lo entiendo!-gritas, como siempre te crees la reina.

-WE are never ever ever, getting back together-me encanta hablar en inglés cuando estoy siendo cruel.

Y ahora salgo de mi propia habitación, la cual tú ya habías allanado unos minutos antes, para decirme lo mucho que me echabas de menos. Seguramente ahora estás iracunda, puede que al borde de las lágrimas, pero esos pensamientos sólo hacen que mi sonrisa se haga más grande. Te veo pasar a mi lado, corriendo. Entras en el cuarto de Rin, veo la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, mientras Len es expulsado de un empujón y se queda en el suelo.

-¿Te has hecho daño?-me acerco y te ofrezco ayuda para levantarte, la cual aceptas gustoso.

-No te preocupes, ¿y tú? ¿Estás bien?-me miras con preocupación.

¿Soy yo o tus ojos se han vuelto más profundos?

¿Es mi imaginación o tu piel se ha vuelto más suave?

¿Estoy divagando o tú te has vuelto mucho más hermoso?

-Claro. Mejor que nunca. Lo hemos dejado, nada más-me encojo de hombros, mientras se escuchan un par de berridos provenientes de dentro de la habitación.

-¡Vaya, Kaito, lo siento! Estoy aquí para lo que necesites, lo sabes-pareces preocupado, ¿por qué noto un brillo de felicidad en tus orbes azules?

-Ahora mismo te necesito para comer helado, ¿aceptas?-te sonrío, alegre.

-¡Claro! Yo lo subo, no te preocupes y espera en tu habitación-bajas trotando las escaleras, mientras yo me quedo mirándote y me sonrojo.

¿Cómo puede ser que tu mera presencia me haga feliz?

¿Amistad? No es algo tan simple.

¿Familia? No es algo tan quebrantable.

¿Amor? Exacto.

Vaya, me sorprendo de mí mismo. Acabo de romper con Miku y descubro esto. Cambio de opinión demasiado rápido, ¿no? Aunque, pensándolo bien, nunca estuve enamorado de esa chica. Me pidió salir y me dije "¿Por qué no?", así podría conocer lo que era ese sentimiento. Al principio todo iba bien, pero después de un par de meses juntos, me di cuenta de que ya no estabas en mi corazón y empezó a cambiar. Su cabello no era tan suave, ni sus labios tan rosados. Su tacto no me erizaba el vello, ni los orbes llamados ojos me hacían perderme. Luego, encima me viene como una niña pequeña que se ha cansado de su juguete.

Pero te equivocaste Miku.

Creíste que yo iría detrás de ti, como un perro, pasase lo que pasase. Y por eso volviste, dando por hecho que yo te aceptaría.

Ilusa.

Bueno, mejor no pensar en esto más. Empiezo a caminar de nuevo hacia mi dormitorio, cuando oigo los pasos de Len subiendo las escaleras, al mismo tiempo que la puerta del cuarto que comparte con su hermana se abre. No me detengo, si es Miku paso de volver a pelearme.

-Kaito…-sigues sin rendirte, al parecer tu quieres pelea.

Suspiro y me giro, viendo tu cara algo pálida y algunos mechones de pelo pegados a tu frente por el sudor.

-Te echo de menos…

-Ajá.

-Yo… Lo siento…

-Ajá.

-Te quiero y…

-Ajá.

-Quiero que volvamos a estar juntos.

En ese momento Len se pone entre nosotros, de espaldas a mí.

-Pero él no-dices seco, mientras la miras ferozmente.

-¿¡Tú qué sabes!? ¿Acaso hay alguien más en el corazón de Kaito? ¿Acaso hay alguien que quiera a Kaito? No. ¡Entonces es mío!-Ara, ara, Miku está enfadada, qué novedad.

-No sé si tendrá a alguien en su corazón, pero te aseguro que hay alguien que le ama más que tú. Él no quiere volver, ¿o sí?-te giras un poco hacia mí, y yo niego con la cabeza. ¿Estás celoso? Eso me hace feliz.

-¡Te odio Kaito!-grita Hatsune,y se vuelves a encerrar en la habitación ajena, mientras que Rin sale.

-Len, te has pasado. No te metas en los asuntos de otros-Para nada, me hace feliz que se meta. La rubia mira a su hermano con un deje de tristeza- Miku se quedará unos días en nuestra habitación, así que pórtate bien con ella-Rin se vuelve a internar en su dormitorio, haciendo que tú te vuelvas hacia mí, con el ceño fruncido y mirando a un lado.

-Una mierda-y hechas a caminar hacia mi habitación, con dos tarrinas bajo el brazo.

No puedo evitarlo y sonrío. Los celos se te notan tanto. Oh, es verdad, está el problema de que yo estoy enamorado de ti, sin saber lo que tú sientes, además de que eres un hombre... Bah, esto último no me importa, y tus actos recientes me han dejado una pequeña esperanza.

¿Será muy apresurado si confieso mi amor ahora?

El helado me ayudará a pensar.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí. La habitación tiene poca luz, puesto que tengo la persiana casi bajada del todo y todo está en silencio, gracias a que es la hora de la "siesta" en nuestra casa Vocaloid, algo inquebrantable para personas como Meiko, que realizan esta actividad después de la comida.

Estás sentado en mi cama, con una tarrina de helado entre las piernas y sonríes, mientras la otra está frente a ti, esperándome.

-Voy a morir con esa mosquita muerta como compañera de cuarto-me dices, frunciendo el ceño.

Río.

¿Cómo es posible, que aún siendo un hombre, me resultes tan adorable?

Me cruzo de piernas frente a ti, mientras destapo aquel dulce. Puede que una tarrina para cada uno sea demasiado, bueno, demasiado para ti, porque yo ya estoy acostumbrado.

-¿No hay cucharas?-niegas con la cabeza.

-Así es más divertido-me muestras una sonrisa infantil, que hace que me den ganas de abrazarte.

Chocolate, mi preferido, vainilla, el tuyo. Metes la mano, y con los dedos te lo llevas a la boca, mientras pegas un grito diciendo que está frío y yo estallo en carcajadas. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan adorable?

Me miras, esperando que lo pruebe. Creo que es un poco impropio comer así, pero en este momento no me importa. Cojo un poco con los dedos y me los llevo a la boca, lamiéndolos y succionándolos, en un gesto de sensualidad, que contrasta con tu movimiento infantil pero me sorprendo, al ver que tú empiezas a comer de la misma manera que yo.

Esto va mal.

Me estoy encendiendo. Me miras con la boca abierta y la legua fuera, mientras tus mejillas sonrojadas me producen una tentación demasiado grande. Cojo un poco de helado entre mis dedos.

-¿Quieres?-te pregunto, mientras asientes con una sonrisa juguetona.

Te acercas, poniéndote a cuatro patas y lames mi mano. Siento como tu lengua juega con mis dedos, incluso con los que no tenían chocolate.

Me estás invitando, ¿verdad?

Dime que sí, por Dios.

Te separas, mientras coges tu tarrina de nuevo y te sientas aún más cerca, frente a mí. Metes helado en tu boca, la abres y acercas tu rostro, aún sin tragar el dulce.

-¿Quieres?-me susurras.

No hago que lo repitas y me lanzo a tu boca, que abierta espera a la mía. Nuestras lenguas chocan, juegan y se enredan. Len, ¿desde cuándo eres así?

De haberlo sabido me hubiese metido en tu cama cualquier noche.

Te atraigo hacia mí, lo más que nos permiten las tarrinas que nos separan, pero las aparto en un rápido movimiento dejándolas al lado. Enredas tus manos en mi pelo, yo te abrazo fuerte, profundizando el beso.

¡Espera espera espera espera!

¿¡Sólo con esto ya tienes una erección!?

No, la pregunta adecuada sería…

¿¡Esta erección es mi culpa!?

Soy de lo peor, ¿no? Yo estoy igual, y voy a enloquecer de un momento a otro. No te quejes si termino violándote. La falta de aire se hace presente y nos separamos, para así poder contemplar tu sonrisa de lujuria.

Maldito seas Len. ¿No se supone que eras un crío?Te tiro, cayendo encima y te arranco la camiseta. Menos mal que el colchón está debajo de nosotros. Enrollas tus brazos en el cuello y te deshaces de mi bufanda, pero te detengo antes de que la apartes.

-¿No vamos muy rápido?-te pregunto mientras jadeo. Frunces el ceño y bajas la mano hasta mi erección, agarrándola sobre la ropa.

-Pero a ambos nos gusta ir rápido-dices juguetonamente.

-Es peligroso jugar a juegos para adultos, Len-y antes de que te des cuenta ato tus manos al cabecero, usando mi bufanda.

-Me gusta el peligro-sonríes.

Sumerjo mi mano en el recipiente que contiene el helado de chocolate para después dirigirla a tu pecho, dejando todo el postre por tu torso, hasta llegar a los pantalones, de los cuales me deshago junto a la ropa interior.

Lentamente, mojo también tu miembro erecto. Noto en tu cara la ansiedad. Te mueves cuando quito mi mano, intentando aliviarte tú solo, sin éxito.

-Kaito, desátame-suplicas. Está claro que el placer te supera y necesitas liberarte, estoy seguro de que debe de doler un poco, ¿verdad?

-No-veo que frunces el ceño- ¿Me vas a dejar hacerte mío?-acerco mi rostro al tuyo.

-Oh, venga, DEBES hacerme tuyo. No tienes ni que preguntar-no necesito más y te desato, un tú desesperado intenta lanzar sus manos a tu erección pero las detengo, bajando mi boca hasta ella y engulléndola de una sola vez.

Tu sabor se mezcla con la vainilla, totalmente exquisito. Pones tus manos en mi cabeza, marcando un ritmo más veloz. Tiras de mis cabellos, duele pero no me quejo. Sé que te estoy enloqueciendo con todas estas caricias, lo noto.

Puedo sentir tus palpitaciones a través de tu miembro.

Puedo sentir cada escalofrío recorrer tu piel.

Puedo sentir cómo te retuerces de placer, haciéndome a mí también perder la cordura.

-¡Aaah~! Ka-kaito...-de nuevo liberas tu voz, sueltas gemidos que me pierden en la lujuria, deseando sólo darte más.

Jadeas, gritas, suspiras y llegas al orgasmo.

-Ha sido lo más intenso que he sentido en toda mi vida-me dices sonriente.

-Ahora es mi turno, Len-¿desde cuándo llevo desnudo?

Bueno, no importa. El líquido dulce helado sirve de lubricador para mis dedos, haciéndolos resbaladizos. Meto dos de una vez y tus ojos azules muestran dolor. Las hebras doradas de tu cabeza se mueven y se pegan a tu cara. Las retiro dulcemente. El tercer dígito hace su intromisión, causándote un quejido de dolor, pero no pienso parar.

Empiezo a hacer movimientos circulares para dilatar más tu entrada, de la cual escurre nuestro especial lubricante. Lamo todo lo que sale, sin parar el movimiento de mi mano, ofreciéndote oleadas incontrolables de placer.

Ahora más que nunca puedo decirlo:

El helado es Dios.

Sustituyo los dedos por mi miembro, que aclama atención, penetro de una sola estocada. Gemimos, bastante alto cabe decir. La respiración de ambos es entrecortada, puede que la tuya un poco más, puesto que no te puedes mover de todo este deleite de éxtasis.

De tu boca escapa la saliva, como si fueses un perro hambriento.

De tus ojos surgen lágrimas, lejanas al dolor y cercanas a la satisfacción.

Empiezo a moverme lentamente, causándote escalofríos...

Lo siento, Len.

Te masturbo con una mano y cuelgo tus piernas de mis hombros, haciendo todo de un nivel superior y maravilloso. Mucho más profundo.

Eres tan estrecho que me cuesta moverme, pero seguramente sea gracias a eso que estoy disfrutando tanto.

-Kaito… Kaito… No te lo he dicho antes… Te amo… Te amo…

-Len… Yo te amo más…

Gemimos el nombre del otro, pero tú chillas mucho más cuando alcanzo cierto punto en tu interior. Lo encontré.

Ataco el mismo sitio, con más fuerza que antes. Todo esto para mí es el paraíso.

Sexo desenfrenado.

¡Dios bendiga el helado!

Esa sustancia que para mí es favorita se encuentra por todo nuestro cuerpo, incluso en la cara, como si fuésemos pintores que acaban de terminar el cuadro de su vida.

-¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Kaito! Yo ya…

-Yo igual…

Clavas tus uñas en mi espalda y yo intento ir mucho más profundo, para dar por terminada esta sesión. Me corro en tu interior y tú en nosotros.

Disfruto de los últimos latigazos del orgasmo mientras salgo y me recuesto a tu lado.

-Len… Te puedes quedar en mi cuarto, ¿sabes? Así podremos _comer_ todo el tiempo-te propongo, sonriendo como un total pervertido.

Me miras, yo acaricio tu cabello dorado como el Sol. No. Tu pelo es más hermoso y brillante.

-Vamos ahora a por mis cosas entonces…

-Pero estamos llenos de helado...

-Tú sólo ponte la ropa y sígueme-ordenas y yo te sigo.

Es increíble que tengas energías después de todo esto. Len, eres un Uke muy resistente… pero no te preocupes, pienso devorarte cada minuto del día que pasemos en mi habitación, estate preparado.

La ropa poco cubre todas las manchas marrones y ligeramente amarillentas que dejó todo el postre. Supongo que va a ser divertido cuando entremos…

Llamas a la puerta y entramos los dos. ¡La cara de Miku está hecha un cuadro! Tiene el rostro desfigurado de la sorpresa.

-Se puede saber lo que habéis estado haciendo-exige saber Hatsune, pero mi querido rubio responde antes que yo, sádicamente.

Pone sus manos en las caderas y sonriente responde:

-Hemos tenido sexo, nada más- ¡esto es demasiado maravilloso para ser verdad!

-N-no puede ser… Deja de mentir, Len…

-Es verdad, Len, no mientas a Miku. ¿Cómo se llama el sexo con la persona que amas?-te pregunto sonriente, mientras me acerco a tus labios.

-¡Hacer el amor!-exclamas, antes de fundirnos en un nuevo y pasional beso.

Miku salió corriendo, arrastrando a una Rin con hemorragia nasal. Me separo y te miro.

-¿Sabes? Quedan muchos sabores de helado por probar aún…

-Eres un diablo, Kaito.

-Lo sé.

**Fin**

Era necesario escribir esto. Lo necesitaba *Q*

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo. Ojalá Kaito nos traiga de nuevo una historia…

Kaito: Tenlo por seguro.

No sabía que ambos fuérais tan pervertidos…

Len: Nos volvimos así para mayor disfrute propio. Lo malo es que no queda más helado en las tiendas de diez Kilómetros a la redonda…

o.O No sé cómo sigues entero, Len.

Matta ne!


End file.
